Making it work
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Maggie and Luan are in a relationship that had been going on for 2 years. Maggie has changed, becoming more difficult as time goes by. She wishes to be better for Luan, but sometimes, they take a break. That night however, Maggie was tired, she didn't want this spiral of hate to keep going, so she calls Luan to solve things up. Luaggie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **MAKING IT WORK.**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Love Luaggie, it has become my favourite shipping, so I decided to write this down. There isn't enough Luaggie fics, I wish the shipping was more popular. I'd take Benny even, everyone but... y'know, if you feel and share my frustrations you'll know what I'm talking about, the internet is just too big, and sometimes it just grabs what you love and twists to something you can't really look at. Either way, The Loud House has become my favourite show and I'll do my best to ignore what's out there. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm unsure if I'll continue, I'll keep the fic on hiatus for now and maybe I'll come up with more chapters, if not I'll just close it. Review please?  
**

 **Chapter 01: The Laugh.  
**

High school just begun. The sounds and steps of the students echoed through the hallway, as they made their way out after the end of the day. Among them, was Maggie, a dark haired girl with pale skin and freckles. She had an indifferent look on her face, but one might interpret this look as anger or simple disgust towards those who surround her.

She in fact, doesn't care, about anything. Whether one would judge her by her looks and the way she looks at you, it is all pointless. Life is pointless, that's how she felt.

Or maybe she is indeed upset, angry, mad... at the world, for their decadence and self-destruction while at the same time burning the world along with them. Pollution, death, perversion, capitalism. Just to name a few things she can't put to an end. While many activists and people go out and complain about these issues, she sees no point, she's but an individual and she can't make a difference.

She felt alone, she didn't agree with those who play along with the system and live their lives with a blindfold... but she didn't agree with those who went out there pretending their voices will be heard either.

It's a very extreme view and philosophy, she admits, but settling down and pretending nothing is happening, it's impossible. Yet, going out and waste her time only to be bashed verbally and ridiculed online and face to face was redundant, humanity is doomed and she couldn't wait for the big giant Planet X to come and crush this planet or some casualty of the cosmos taking place that would obliterate this planet to ashes.

She walked into her home and made her way up the stairs to her room, her mother wasn't home just yet, she was at work. She walked into her room and took her sweater that was wrapped on her hips off and tossed it away.

Then took her boots off, placing her naked feet on the carpet and kicked her boots aside, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her room was a bit dark, the light of the sun barely made it through the curtains. Illuminating a room with mostly no identity.

There were no posters of anything that would indicate she actually liked something.

Magazines? There were none, too much propaganda. Television? Nope, to watch corporate garbage trying to sell you cancer? No thanks. Dolls, plushies from her younger years? Nostalgia is irrelevant, sticking to it, it's an infantile sentiment. There wasn't even color on the walls, she didn't even bother picking a color. Her mother always asks her about it, and every time, she has stalled her saying she hasn't made up her mind.

There was, however, something in the room that stood out on the bed stand by her bed. A small stereo she plugs her phone whenever she wants to hear some music to set the mood while she writes her poems.

She took said phone out and started to browse the internet, getting on her account on facebook. Mostly filled with memes from those phonies she had to add due to sharing classes with them. There were also news articles on sites she followed just for mere curiosity.

Viral news, chaos, death, politics.

' _Again?_ ' She asked to herself as everyone kept talking about some psychopath dressing as a clown doing acts of terrorism on some other state. Why do they keep talking about events taking place outside of their city? ' _It's of no concern to us. The police in that place is doing a terrible job, big deal, the only thing keeping this meme alive is that man dressing as a giant bat, this is what the world has turned into. Here you got two nut heads fighting over pointless ideals, worse thing is people actually praise them._ ' She sighed, closing her facebook account and browsing her playlist.

Leaning towards her bed stand she plugged her phone onto the stereo and started to listen to some nice dark tracks. Her music taste was a bit too heavy. She had outgrown the grunge and post grunge emo music she used to listen to when she was younger. She had started to listen to those who share a rather similar view as she does. She didn't listened to those over rated Heavy Metal Bands however, whose only purpose is to feed on controversial topics just for shock value.

Her music was noisy, yet the vocalists used their normal tone of voices rather than forcing their voices to sound hardcore or monstrous for gimmick purposes.

Taking out her notebook where he wrote down her poems, she started to think what could she be writing about this time?

'Stricken', that was the song playing at the moment, by the Heavy Metal Band 'Disturbed.'

Listening to it, she starts to think. ' _Affliction, maybe... should I make it personal this time or should I use a general perspective of society as a whole where desolation of the mind affects one to commit crimes?'_ She wrote some ideas, and even scrapped some as the song went along, the high metal riffs of the guitar solo started to play when she wrote something she liked and decided to work on it later on, the song ended and soon it was replaced with another dark themed song.

'Face in the Sky' was next, by Heavy Thrash Metal Band 'Testament'.

Taking her pen to her mouth, she nibbled on it slightly as she started to think what to write next, ideas started to flow after the first minute of the song. _'Maybe something related to the dog eats dog philosophy. The man in charge using capitalism as the base to force everyone into a never ending competition.'_

'Burning Sun' came next, by Power Metal Band 'Helloween'.

Caught by surprise by the sudden change, she realized she spend the whole previous song what to write. Sighing softly she set down her notebook and pen and decided to enjoy this one. She leaned back against the pillow. Looking at the ceiling again.

When the song was nearly over, she heard the ringtone on her phone, the music suddenly stopped. She then sighed and groaned as she went to grab her phone to see that her mother was calling her.

"Hey..." She responded.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"I'm fine mom. What's up?"

"I'm going to work late, just wanted you to know there's some food on the fridge, you know the drill, or if you'd like call for a pizza."

"Ok, thanks mom and hope you come back soon..." She said, her tone was indifferent and one would think it lacked emotion, but she was used to this scenario, therefore her responses were like that of a recorded message.

"Love you my little girl, see ya at midnight."

She sighed and was about to put back her phone on the stereo before she stopped...

Brought her phone up and instead of putting it back on the stereo she then went back on facebook, checking her chat with... her girlfriend. The last few messages were from some months ago... more like... nearly half a year.

Maggie: Happy bday.

Luan: Aww, thank you... I'm with my family right now, but if you'd like we could meet up? Hang out? Maybe... y'know...?

Maggie: I don't want to bother you... or make your bday miserable, maybe tomorrow?

Luan: Hmmkay Magpie, I miss you.

They did meet the next day, went for a little cake and shared it together. It was... fun. She thought. Then started typing.

Maggie: Could you come... please?

...

There was no response for now, she lay down on her bed, feeling her heart rush so fast, it's been a while. Since that following day after her birthday, she suddenly got a response.

Luan: Oh hey! OK! I could hang out with you, love. Coming over ok? You're ok right?

Maggie: Everything is fine I just... I really need you right now, I don't want to be alone... anymore.

Luan: Oh ok...

There was a pause, and the dots at the end of sentence made Maggie feel horrible... it had been a couple of times since she had said that. And she felt horrible that Luan would pull up with her crap.

Luan: Don't worry I'm coming! Ha ha! Get it?

Maggie didn't respond, she didn't know what to say, but Luan was used to being left without a response, but this time... it wouldn't be the case and simply typed in a simple:

Maggie: Ok... love you.

She typed it really quick, so she wouldn't be able to erase it, she really meant it, and Luan barely got any 'love you' back from her. She needed her girlfriend to know that she cared for her.

Luan: Maggie... I love you too.

Maggie felt her cheeks really hot right now, she sighed and rested back on her pillow. Placing her phone to the side. Waiting for Luan to come over, to be with her and cuddle with her. Luan was the only person in the world that would bring the best out of her. She didn't admit it, but despite her negative view upon everything and everyone.

Luan was the only one that she really liked, and she couldn't explain why. They saw each other for the first time in her birthday, three years ago. Luan was the entertainer, she did a mime routine. She was great.

She had forgotten about her for a few months until she realized that she was the sister of that girl in her class, Lynn.

As she recalled the time that they actually met properly, the memory of Luan and her laugh... it was contagious. Her voice, she liked it. She smiled, at that cheesy and awful joke.

Gasping as she heard the doorbell. She slipped down her bed and hurried down the stairs and went to open the door, her heart pounding again. She saw that lovely smile of hers and her eyes rested upon hers.

"Hey, shall we...?" Luan was about to drop a joke but was cut off by Maggie's lips, who brought her unto her in a tight embrace around her neck. Luan wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and gave into the kiss.

It lasted for a few minutes, but Maggie broke it soon enough. Closing the door after she pulled Luan in.

Then she grabbed and hold her hand tightly and began dragging up the stairs, and down the hallway up to her room like some sort of kid trying to show her big sister something.

"Good gravy, Maggie! Slow down!" She said as she tried her best not to stumble down and fall flat on her face.

Pulling Luan into her room, Maggie closed the door right away.

She looked down at her feet, keeping herself against the door, Luan just stared at her quite confused what happened to her girlfriend.

"Please Maggie... there's something wrong, please tell me what's going on? It's been months since we've talked... I... was really sad because I thought you wanted to break up..."

"I don't wanna... I don't want to break up..." Maggie stated.

"Then what is it? Please talk to me..." Luan walked forward and was surprised by the sudden hug. She hugged back and hold Maggie tightly, who didn't said anything for now.

There was a long moment of silence, Maggie broke the hug and gently leaned and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

Luan looked at her, still a bit frustrated by her behavior, but leaned and kissed her again, they kissed for a longer time than before until Maggie broke their kissing once again.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie said, in a tiny whisper.

Luan didn't respond, she took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.

They leaned forward once again and kissed briefly, before Maggie lead her to her bed. They spend a few hours together, no music, no watching tv or talking about their relationship. They simply gave into their passion.

They cuddled afterwards, Maggie keeping her head close to Luan under the covers, she broke the silence, those were the first words they spoke since she asked for forgiveness.

"Do you hate me...? Do you... feel like you're wasting your time with me...?" Maggie said, not daring to look Luan in the eye, she felt like she had let her down because of her lack of commitment for their relationship.

"Of course not Magpie..." Luan smiled and gently kissed her cheek. "To be honest, I felt like I was boring you... that you really didn't liked me anymore."

"I don't... know how to express myself, about my relationships... you're... well... the best person in the world..." Maggie said, her whisper so small that Luan had a hard time to get what she was trying to say.

"We'll make this work, we always do." Luan laughed, with that contagious tone that Maggie loved.

Smiling, Maggie nodded. It had been like 3 times... that Maggie had done this to Luan, and she wanted to change for her. She didn't want to distance away from her, but sometimes... she felt so angry and she did not know why.

They spend the next half hour in bed. Til' they heard the door, they knew Maggie's mom was back and they got up from the bed and checked themselves, arranging their hair and such. By the time the door opened, Maggie and Luan smiled nervously at Maggie's mom who smiled.

"Oh hello, Luan it's been a while. Maggie, did you ate?"

"Hi, Mrs, I'm sorry I think I'll go..." Luan said but was stopped by Maggie's hand.

"No... hmm, mom can Luan stay over?" Maggie felt her ears burning.

"Oh, I don't see why not. I'll go heat something up."

Luan looked at Maggie and chuckled softly.

"Wow... I've never stayed over."

"Would you?" Maggie asked, blushing.

"Of course."

They embraced, gave each other a small peck on the lips and went back down, after Maggie's mom had heat some dinner.

Everything will change, Maggie thought to herself, she hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **MAKING IT WORK.**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Thank you all the people who reviewed! Gotta answer that last Guest review here on this note however, I always reply to the people who review, so I don't have any other way to reach you so here it goes: Glad you liked the fic and that you're comfortable with the little amount of fan service I set in the opening chapter. I'm not a lemon writer, and I won't put you all through the cringe of describing it cause it's irrelevant, monotonous, and unnecessary. So don't worry, this goes for all who worry this might be the case. But it's not. That being said, I hope you continue to read! By the way, I'm trying my best not to do headcanons on this fic... but it's hard to, last chapter added some songs I enjoy from bands I obviously listen. To be honest, I kinda see Maggie liking Disturbed, might not be the cup of tea for everyone for it's heavy metal genre, but their songs have tons of simbolism, specially the second album and I just know Maggie would love that shit. It's sort of like escalation, I'd see Maggie listening to grunge music in her younger years, and then escalate as she grows. Just had to point that out, I'm basically just putting the songs there for myself I guess, I listen to music to inspire myself. And I'm more of a alternative rock/metal and post grunge enthusiast more than I like pure heavy metal. If you read through I'm sorry I wasted your time, let's go to the chapter shall we?  
**

 **Chapter 02: The Talk.  
**

Next weekend, Luan had woke up in the morning, she yawned as she slipped down and put on her slippers. She stretched went to the bathroom, and then walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

Sipping at her mug, trying to ignore the noise coming out of the living room, she planned out where she was going to take Maggie out that day. They were going to get together for a date. So when she finished her coffee she head back upstairs and back to her bedroom.

She grabbed some clean clothes and a towel, and then head down to the bathroom.

After locking the door, she took her clothes off and walked into the shower, running the water and started to wash her body. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes while the water ran down her body. Thinking about what happened last time. Maggie look sincere. Sometimes, she felt like she couldn't understand her. But she was used to her inability to express what she's feeling.

When she finished, she stepped out, dryed her body and put her underwear, a yellow shirt and short pants. Then she made her way back to her room where she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Hearing voices on the hallway, she recognized that Luna was talking to Leni.

Out of a sudden, Luna and Leni walked into the room and saw Luan standing there. "Look at you, all dolled up?" Luna teased and chuckled softly. "You're back on the game eh? You look smokin' girl!"

"What's his/her name?" Leni asked, not sure if she was dating a boy or a another girl this time.

"Hmm... I'm not... back on the game per se. I'm going out with Maggie. We're still together." Luan said and grabbed her hair dryer.

"What? I thought you guys broke up." Luna said as she crossed her arms, she wasn't sure about this.

"But... weren't you like... apart?" Leni asked, a tone of confusion in her voice.

"We were taking a break..." Luan said but then was interrupted by Luna's voice.

"Another break? You're going to be in pieces if you guys keep doing this." Luna said, she wasn't joking, unlike Luan she wouldn't end a pun with a 'Get it?'

She stopped the hair dryer and turned around with a small glare but let it slide this time. "We talked last weekend, we're... ok. I love her, she loves me. We're fine. We're going on a date, we're going to have fun and enjoy ourselves. And none of your insinuations are going to make me doubt about Maggie, did I made myself clear?" Luan gave a dirty look to Luna, who just stared back with a look of concern and a bit of frustration.

"Please, don't fight." Leni said, she then spoke to Luan. "We're just worried about you Luan, we saw you these past few months. You weren't the same. You were extremly sad, and we felt really concerned about you."

Luan started to brush her hair after drying it off, she sighed and looked at them. "Please, trust me. Ok? I know what I'm doing, I'm almost a adult... I just... really like her, I love her."

"But why?" Luna asked, this time she had dropped her glare and her gaze turned into that of preocupation.

There was a moment of silence, Luan couldn't beleive that they would be questioning her, like if she had to prove them anything and they saw that; in her eyes.

"Look, everytime that she pushes you away, you spend a lot of time alone and feeling sorry for yourself trying to think what you did wrong. What kind of girlfriend puts you through that?" Luna said.

"Stop, just stop." Luan said in a very clear and concise.

"No, you listen to me..." Luna started and Luan started to argue along with her.

"Guys, please." Leni tried to intervine, but she was unable to reach their volume. "Don't fight!"

"She is eating your happyness and you let her..." Luna said raising her voice.

"Shut up! You don't know her!"

The argument kept going and suddenly, The Loud House was silent and the only noise been heard was Luna's and Luan's verbal fight.

"Please stop!" Leni tried pulling them apart but they simply made her aside and kept getting closer to each other making Leni nervous since the whole thing was turning ugly. They were older now, these weren't anymore kids fights. Sometimes... they had gotten physical.

"Mind your own business leave me alone!"

"You're going to regret this by the end of the week and you'll be coming back, all soaked in tears and you'll remember what I've been telling you for the past months!"

Lola and Lana peeked up from the doorway, soon came Lisa and Lucy behind.

Hearing the whole thing. Lincoln stepped in between her little sisters and saw what was going on. "Guys, guys! Stop, don't fight!" Lincoln tried to reason with them, but by the time that he tried to approach them they were already at each other's throats.

"No, no!" Leni tried getting in between but she was pushed by Luan. Lincoln tried helping her but suddenly he felt a hit up to his face, sending him back on his butt.

"Oh my Gosh! Linc, I'm so sorry!" Luna reacted and so did Luan.

"Are you ok?"

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Lincoln had covered his bruise, standing back up. "Don't you see the ruckus you're making?"

They looked at each other, Luan looked to her side and so did Luna.

Cleaning her shirt, Luan sighed as she saw a couple of buttons had been teared apart.

"Linc, are you ok?" Leni asked, concerned, looking at the small bruise on his left cheek. Luna hit heavy.

Looking at Leni, Lincoln let go off his cheek and then replied with a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Hey, sorry bro, I didn't meant to hit ya." Luna said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Heading towards the dresser, Luan pulled another shirt she could wear and stepped into the closet to have some privacy.

"Heard what might be the cause of your fight, Luna, I understand you're concerned. However, try to see things through Luan's perspective. If she tells you you can trust her, then please give her the benefit of the doubt." Lincoln said.

"But..."

"Lincoln is right Luna. Look... I might not be excited about this situation, but whatever happens between Luan and Maggie is something they got to solve themselves." Leni wasn't really a air headed bimbo, she could give great advice, she was often naive but nowhere near as dumb.

"Ugh..." Luna crossed her arms but knew they were right.

Looking at the closet when Luan came out, they saw she had changed to a nice light purple shirt.

"That's mine." Luna said.

"You broke my only good clean shirt." Luan said.

"Hey, look...!" Luna was about to do this all over again before she was stopped by Leni and Lincoln's hands over her shoulders.

"Calm down!" Leni said.

"Look... Lori isn't here, but I know what she'd say in a situation like this. She and Bobby were states apart, and made it work. Me and Ronnie Anne did the same. Maggie might not be living on a another state, but she's not the type of person that be easy to reach." Lincoln told Luna who glared at Luan as she was looking herself in the mirror.

"Every relationship has issues Luna, it's not exclusive to Luan and Maggie. Me and Chaz sometimes argue but we make it work." Leni said.

Biting her lower lip with a bit of anger towards Luan, Luna calmed down and rubbed the spot in the middle of her eyes with her index and middle fingers.

"Ok ok... I get it. Luan look... I'm sorry ok. I'm just worried about you. I share the same room with you. And I've heard every trouble that has happened to you ever since we were little. It breaks me to see you all sad because of someone who let you down." She sighed and then added. "You can borrow my shirt anyway... looks better on you I suppose."

Luan didn't said anything, they couldn't see since her back was facing them. But tears were flowing down like crazy, she was trying to be strong and not show her family she wasn't really in control of the situation, because... Luna might had been... a little right about this.

She looked up, her sisters and Lincoln realized what was going on with her, Luna was the first to hug Luan from behind and the rest just joined her.

"Is there something wrong with me...?" Luan tried her best to hold down the tears.

"No... of course not!" Luna said.

"Things will get better, just stay positive, you're always looking on the bright side of things. Please, Luan just try not to think too much about it." Lincoln said.

"Talk with her, make her know exactly how you feel." Leni said.

There was a moment of silence. Every Loud sibling, except for Lori, were hugging Luan, who stared up at the ceiling, not daring to see at her reflection or at her sides.

Falling down on her knees, Luan began to cry and sob while her family kept comforting her.

"Calm down, everything will be alright, you'll see."

Luna said, then the broken voice of Luan filled the room.

"I don't understand, everytime I think I've finally reached her, she pulls away from me... I damn her sometimes, because I love her... I really love her..."

Luna caressed her hair, and so did Leni who were the ones who could reach.

After a hour, they were able to finally calm Luan down. She was sitting at the bed, Leni was brushing her hair while Luna cleaned her face.

Lincoln came back from downstairs, she brought a glass of water, which Luan took and smiled at him.

"Thank you Lincoln."

"You feel alright now?"

"No..." Luan sighed and drinked some water.

"You can't go like that, stay here, I'll go make some soup." Leni said and leaned to kiss Luan on the forehead, she was the kindest Loud sibling and treat every single sister and Lincoln with utter care.

"Ok Lulu... be careful alright? You've cried enough, if things turn out for the worst, just try to be strong, ok?"

"Yeah... thanks Luna."

"Thank you for your support brah! You're going to be a great man." Luna patted her brother on the back, he was almost as tall as she was by now, and there was still much time to grow up.

"It's ok Luna." Lincoln said.

"C'mon Luan, let's watch some videos downstairs?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, Linc, I'll be right down in a bit." Luan tried her best to show a honest smile, Lincoln was not convinced but he let it go.

Grabbing the shoes.

Luan put them on and then arranged her outfit before adding a little bit of make up. Not a lot, just some eye liner and clear lip gloss.

Then went to the drawer and grabbed a red nose, which she put on her pocket before heading back downstairs, to watch tv, eat the soup that Leni made for her and just spend sometime with the rest of her family til the time to go back to Maggie's place came.

Using vanzilla, Leni dropped Luan off and she walked down the yard and rang on the doorbell. Her heart a bit anxious and eager to see her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **MAKING IT WORK.**

 **Story by Bridget Rogers. Note: Fully edited the whole thing and replaced a lot of stuff, I hope you give this a second chance. Thank you all in advance. Also check my tumlr to see why I credited it only one person here... it's a long explanation which I explained in a post on tumblr, it's BridgetRo. Please I hope you do understand.  
**

 **Chapter 03: Duality.  
**

That morning, Maggie woke up, shared breakfast with her mother, and then was left alone since her mother had to go out for the weekend for a meeting along her boss with some possible clients at New York City.

So, Maggie prepared herself, she went back down to the kitchen and pulled out the banana pie that she bought the day earlier. She placed it at the table, which she had already set. A pair of plates, with that expensive silverware that her mother kept on the shelves of the kitchen.

She took out all the ingredients she needed to cook a nice meal for her date with Luan. Luan got the idea they were going out, but she had something else in mind entirely.

What Luan didn't know is that she had a thing for cooking when she was younger, way before she met Luan. She stopped, since she began to grow bitter with the world. But now, it was time to let that go and do something nice for her girlfriend.

She began making a nice cream of broccoli soup. She hoped Luan wasn't that kind of people who has a irrational hate towards vegetables. Tasting it after a few minutes, she added a little bit of salt.

Then she moved on to make the main course. Old fashioned steak marinated with garlic and she prepared some vegetables.

She checked her clock, and she sighed in relief as Luan hadn't arrived yet... but she begun to worry a bit. She was late. They agreed to meet at 2 o'clock. It was 4 pm already. She checked her phone and saw a message on the wassap app. _'Sorry love, I'll be late, I'll be arriving much later, family trouble, sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you.'_

She replied with a thumbs up emoji. _'Love you too.'_

When the steak was ready she placed it on their respectives plates and then added some of the vegetables. She covered them so they wouldn't get cold and then went to wash everything.

Looking at what she had done on the table, she closed her fists, feeling extremly anxious. She made all this with honest intentions. But she felt... she couldn't see... what, why was she doing this? This is all pointless...

 _'NO! Enough! Luan is expecting you to be ready for commitment. You're not throwing away this again...'_ She reminded herself.

Staring down at the floor, her hands rubbed up and down her legs, that stress was killing her. Making her feel like she was doing something wrong and that needed to stop, but her inner voice was telling her she needed this. She needed... Luan, in her life.

Hitting herself with her closed fist against her forehead, she did that a few times and stopped once it started to hurt.

When she calmed down, she went upstairs and took a shower.

Then went to her room, trying to see what she'll wear for the evening. She grabbed all the possible clothes that she bought not long ago. Something fancy, something that screams; wife potential. She felt horrible just thinking about that, she even blushed once she tried a few outfits.

She settled with a nice one piece black dress, with few red webs patterns over the sides.

 _'This is the best dress I have... and I look like a black widow.'_ She grabbed a pillow and screamed.

She was about to take the dress off but then stopped herself. And just decided to go with this one. She went to grab some short shorts to wear below the dress, she felt weird wearing a dress... but was only wearing it for Luan.

Grabbing a pair of flip flops, she was planning to wear those instead of those high heels from that other party she went to, she gave them a dirty look, she hated wearing them. She gasped and then face palmed herself when she realized she had not taken care of her nails, she kicked her flip flops and decided to start with her feet and do some pedicure on them, she had been wearing boots all month so she really needed to take care of her feet.

When she was done she painted her nails black, she did not want to use red... that color was soiled because... those sort of women.

Finishing up with her feet, she did her nails next and when she was over, she pulled her hands and feet away so the polish would dry. Staring at the wall with a hateful look on her face.

Finally, she slipped from bed and took a seat on a chair, using the mirror to apply some make up. Eye liner, some dark eye shadows and then... she wondered if she should add something else? Blush... she did not want to use that, her skin was pale, she'll look like a stupid doll. She grabbed some lip gloss, something sort of pink, from her mother. She applied it, stared at her reflection with disgust and again had that anxious episode she suffered at the kitchen. She was thinking of going to the shower again and spend a few minutes there so the water would ruin her make up and dress.

But like before, her inner voice avoided her from doing so. This time she did not hit herself in the forehead and just stood up and left the room. Going downstairs and putting her phone on the stereo downstairs, putting her playlist at max volume. She went and grabbed her glasses, she wore glasses... sometimes. But because of her stubborness she doesn't do often, only when she wants to read.

Grabbing her copy of 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.' She went to lay on the couch and read while Luan arrives to her place.

Not long did it took, for Luan to arrive. Her sister, Leni had dropped her off at the entrance of the house. Luan waved goodbye at her and walked down to the door.

When hearing the music, she sighed as she hoped that Maggie would hear she was at the door.

Before she even rang the bell, however, she heard that song that she recognized, by now she knew all her songs, but dammit... the timing.

The song playing was 'I want out' by 'Helloween'.

 _'So they keep talking and never stop.'_

 _'And at certain point you give it up.'_

 _'So the only thing that's left to think is this.'_

 _'I want out!'_

 _'To live my life alone'_

 _'I want out!'_

 _'Leave me be.'_

 _'I want out!'_

 _'To do things on my own.'_

 _'I want out!'_

 _'To live my life and to be free.'_

Suddenly, Luan turned pale... was that how she felt. Is she... does she want out of this?

She took a seat on the small stairs of the house while the rest of the song kept going. She felt a horrible pain in her chest. She wanted to lay down and die right there. She felt so horrible that she couldn't tell how she was feeling.

One day she's all clingy and nuzzling her cheek, and the next day she runs away and shuts herself up in her room.

When the song was over, he decided to finally go back to the door and rang the bell, a few times. No response.

Tapped at the edge of the frame and rang the bell a few more times.

What the heck? She thought to herself, that music, turn it down!

Suddenly she heard some movement, as if Maggie realized she was outside and then, she heard a really loud noise that was not the music and then a cry of pain was heard.

"Oww!"

"Maggie!? Are you there?! What happened?!"

Heard more movement, and then finally Maggie get the door, looking at her, she arranged her glasses, which were half way down her face but then nervously took them off and leaned down to place them in her dress, between her breasts.

"Hey..." Maggie said and Luan could tell she hit herself hard since she tried hiding a little tone of pain in her voice. And she could tell that she fell flat on the floor since she was missing a flip flop.

There was a moment of silence, but that was Maggie's fault. She placed those glasses between her breasts and Luan just could not help herself from staring at her cleavage and Maggie blushed and covered them.

"Luan..."

Blushing aswell, Luan moved her eyes back up.

"Oopsies. Sorry, but that dress shows your attributes really well. Breast thing I've seen today. Ha ha! Get it?" Her tone of voice was weak.

As if Luan was not in the mood to joke, but forced herself to do so.

"Funny." Maggie forced a small smile.

They both stared at each other and then Luan asked. "So... are we going out or what?"

"Hmm... about that." Maggie began, she bit her lower lip and Luan stared at her eyes this time.

"We're not going out, are we?" Luan asked, with a really disappointed look in her face. "Look Maggie, if you want to stay home or call it off, just tell me, I... did a lot of effort to come over."

"I got a surprise!" Maggie blurted out.

"Surprise?" Luan said with a tone of disbeleif.

"Come in... I... I'll show you." She said nervously and grabbed her hand, pulling her in and Luan sighed.

Walking in, Luan tried to ignore the loud music, and then Maggie lead her to the dining room. She saw all those plates, the candles, the food, the visible banana pie in the middle.

Blushing Maggie asked. "Wanna... have dinner with me?"

"You did this?" Luan asked with a smile.

"Yeah... I wanted to... give you a little surprise. So you beleive me... that I do want this to work." Maggie said, she was so near to Luan that her pinkie finger was rubbing against Luan, as if trying to say; Hold my hand please.

Luan looked at her, while Maggie looked to her side, a huge blush on her face.

Smiling, Luan grabbed her hand and hold it tightly. "Thank you."

Nodding, but still looking away, Maggie felt anxious again.

But having her hand holding Luan's tightly was making it easier to calm down. She forced herself to look back at her and leaned to place a small kiss on her cheek. "Might not be our anniversary yet... but you deserve it."

"Heck yeah I deserve it." Luan teased and pulled her into a hug. "But it's ok, I'm so glad that you're not all the way down in Hateville like you often do."

Maggie hugged back, giving a soft chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spook."

Breaking the hug, Maggie then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Luan's lips which she returned, it was brief, it had passion but not sexual tones. It was a honest kiss. A loving kiss.

"Why purple tho?" She asked referring to her shirt and Luan laughed.

"It's a long story."

They ate dinner, they had a good time. Luan cracked a joke every now and then. Maggie smiled and even laughed sometimes. It was nice. Soon enough they had finished and they just placed the dirty plates back on the sink and left them there to be washed for later. They were so full they didn't even touched the pie and left it there to eat a piece later at night.

When they got to the couch, Luan took a seat and turned the stereo off with the remote and turned the tv on. Maggie walked in front of Luan but her hand was grabbed and was pulled down to sit on her lap.

She gasped at the sudden movement and blushed as she was sitting over Luan's lap with her holding her close, she wrapped her arms around her neck and bit her lower lip.

"Heya, you come here often?" Luan teased and Maggie blushed.

Turning the tv on for background noise, Luan just relaxed with Maggie in her lap.

Every now and then leaning to peck her cheek, caress her back, keeping her close and making sure she was comfortable. Maggie was indeed comfortable, and just closed her eyes every now and then and just enjoyed the sensation of being close to her girlfriend.

What the tv was giving was the news, y'know, disasters, crime, and all that jazz they talked about. Of course... this was a sensitive topics that Luan tried to avoid with Maggie but she was too distracted giving her so much attention that she didn't even listened to what was going on with the news there.

Maggie stared at the tv, and Luan noticed that it caught her interest.

"Something wrong?"

"Just that a whole new wave of crime had been going at this city they're talking about, and they praise the gobernor and the useless justice system that makes absolutly nothing about it but stealing the money from the people through taxes and reassuring them that everything is ok." Maggie said, Luan could tell it pissed her off. She sighed however and rubbed her back.

"You know it's because things like this that you get all round up in hate and force us into a discussion, that I'm not in the mood to have. So ignore the media." Luan said and changed the channel. "Look, easy, change the channel. Problem solved."

Maggie looked at Luan with a bit of a glare.

So Luan stared back with defiance in her eyes. Telling her to dare do say something that would ruin this moment.

Unwrapping her arms from her neck, Maggie looked away and crossed her arms. "So... I'm a little hateful Princess huh?"

Smirking, Luan replied. "Well yeah... who cares what happens to that city? We live in Royal Woods. There's hardly crime here. Let them burn that place to the ground and just relax. Don't stop and frown for no reason. Because you can't stop the media to want to cover up the story because it brings the cash, this whole thing is a common thing in the world you should had been get used to it by now, we can't do anything about it, wether you like it or not."

Hearing Luan she was about to go all out again about Capitalism but was shut down by a finger against her mouth.

"Shh shh, no frowning. You know I'm right."

"Don't hush me up again! The world becomes more stupid than ever! They're celebrating these fools are going against each other, blowing buildings, killing people, breaking the law!"

"That's their problem! Maggie, you can't solve the problems with the world, just by hating it silently. Those problems are out there. Shutting yourself down and start complaining about it won't do a damn thing!"

Raising her finger, and not being able to come with a good answer, then staring at her eyes, Maggie shut up and crossed her arms again.

Moving away from her lap, Maggie went to sit at the other side of the couch while Luan sighed and watched tv, some stand up comedian was on the screen, Luan didn't laughed, despite the routine was really funny.

"You know..." Luan broke the silence after half an hour. Maggie didn't looked at her direction for now. "Those guys should get a room."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. She looked at Luan after half a minute, and then, cracked a smile. "They should huh."

"Clearly they got a thing for each other, you saw the politician looking at the Comissioner right? There has to be something going on there. Ha! Gaaaay!"

Maggie bit her lower lip, laughing softly.

There was a moment of silence, Luan had finally sighed in relief as this didn't turned out to be like those times were they would start discussing about some random thing that bothered Maggie and wouldn't let go, and they would end against each other, their opposites views on society clashing and making the discussion personal, about them, fighting until Maggie would end up leaving her and not talking to her for weeks.

"So... you want a piece of pie?" But when she finished that sentence, she was cut off by her voice.

"Then again... I can't understand why the community is still praising his actions..." Maggie began, Luan gave a very upset look as she glared at the tv, she had just thought it was over.

"Stop... they're stupid, let it go already." Luan exclaimed.

"Of course they're stupid, they don't know any better because the government lowers the resources on the education system to keep the people stupid."

"Ok ok, I get it, we're all stupid! Stop it! I don't want to get into another discussion." Luan almost screamed as she looked at Maggie and she glared back.

"Why can't you just agree with me for real instead of using sarcasm and any other of your smartass jokes about me and my views!" Maggie almost screamed back.

Luan just kept hearing Maggie as she had come closer just to scream at her ear, like they often do when they discuss like this before they take a break. She pulled her hand into her pocket looking for her red nose but instead touched that coin she had in her pocket, she kept a lot of gadgets hidden and this was a coin she used for magic tricks. The words from Luna earlier had been echoing in her mind at that moment. So she had an idea.

Taking a coin out of his pocket, Luan tossed it and then smashed it down on the coffee table as she caught that in mid-air.

"Heads, we continue together. Tails, we break up."

"What?!" Maggie stared at her, feeling her heart starting to go fast. "What're you doing?! Where is this coming from?!"

Staring back, Luan looked serious.

"You can't leave this to chance?! It's us... we're... you're my girlfriend. I love you!" Maggie got close and tried to pull Luan's hand away from the coin she kept down on the table.

"Why me? Why are you with me?" Luan asked, she was strong enough to not let the coin go.

"Because...! Because!" Maggie felt tears building in her eyes and then said with a bit of a sniff. "You complete me."

"Elaborate." Luan said still staring with a very serious look in her face which was unlike her.

"Please Luan..." Maggie sniffed again.

"Elaborate."

Hands were shaking violently, Maggie was scared and just rubbed her hands anxiously down her legs and tried to get the words out.

"You're the most amazing person in the world, you were the only one that had shown interest in me and wanted to make me smile. You bring the best out of me, you make me... happy..." Maggie felt a few tears go down her cheeks, but tried her best not to break down.

"Well, it sounds vague but guess I'll take that answer."

"Please, I'm sorry." Maggie sniffed, tears running down her cheeks and her hands and even her lips were shaking some too.

"You said that already." Luan said, it was breaking her heart to be this bitchy with Maggie, she had her right there, crying because of her. But she had to stand tall with her motives for this confrontation.

Feeling crushed by her response, Maggie looked to her legs and let out some sobs and cried a little.

It was at this moment, that she then realized what she had done, and her heart melted.

Looking at her sobbing down on her hands, made her feel her own tears to build in her eyes, she was supposed to be making people laugh and smile, not cry.

"It's a fake coin." Luan said and showed it to her, both sides were faces. "You really think I'd be leaving this to chance? After these two years we've spend together? I had been told by so many people that this relationship is a mistake. But do I listen to them? NO! I want this to work because I love you." Luan said and then went to hug Maggie who sobbed and cried on her shoulder, hugging back tightly and crying her heart out.

There was a silence in the room, Luan had turned the tv off a few minutes ago.

While Luan hold Maggie tightly, she rubbed her back and tried her best to reassure her that everything's fine.

"I'm sorry that I had to be such a bitch." Luan said and Maggie sobbed a few times.

"No... I'm sorry for letting you down it's because of me that we're having this argument." Maggie said was about to clean her face but Luan beat her to it.

"This discussion, is worthless, you're not capable of fixing things with society. There's but one thing you could do instead of hating the world like you often do, and you know what that is?" Luan pecked her lips.

"What?" Maggie smiled at the kiss.

"Laugh at it, at the cruel absurdity of it. They're not worth your time and your thoughts." Luan laughed, with that contagious tone that she loved so much.

Laughing aswell, Maggie then brought her into a loving kiss.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other, cuddled and forgot what they were fighting about.

"You want a piece of pie?" Luan asked and Maggie nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on** ** **The Loud House show by Chris Savino.****

 **MAKING IT WORK.**

 **Story by Oswald Flow and Bridget Rogers. Note: Even More Headcanons. Hello, Bridget talking here. Know that it'll be confusing that there's a sudden change in writers, but let's just say that I'm a colleague of Oswald, he left me in charge of the fic while he takes a break. I had been helping with this since the beginning, so hopefully... you will enjoy this chapter, mostly written by me. Oswald is still involved, like I said we've been writing this since the beginning, so basically the idea won't be lost and you guys will give me a chance while being fully in charge of this fic. Also, after you've read this, I will start editing the previous chapters. Oswald had left me in charge of that aswell, so there will be minor changes in chapter 1 and 2 and maybe a few more in chapter 3. Oswald felt a bit down due to the mixed reception of Chapter 3, he blamed himself and wanted me to rewrite the whole thing. I... don't agree, I would change some things but not entirely but I'll see what I can do. Please enjoy this chapter, there's a huge ton of character developement through dialogue, I hope it's not boring. Thank you, and maybe review please? This was like 80% written by me and I'd like a little feedback... Sorry if it sounds I'm begging but I'm mostly the editor.  
**

 **Chapter 03: Developing.**

They went downstairs and made themselves some coffee. Maggie grabbed a knife and cut a nice big slice of the banana pie and placed it on a plate, she grabbed a fork and stuck it on the slice. Luan grabbed some mugs and poured the coffee in them. When they were done, they walked together back to the living room where they settled on the couch.

Luan grabbed Maggie's hand, interwinding their fingers while gently lifting their hands and gently placed a small kiss on the back of Maggie's hand, making her smile and blush slightly.

They were silent for a while, resting each others heads against one another.

Soon enough, they parted ways and tried to speak at the same time before they stopped and laughed softly.

"Sorry, is there anything you want to say?" Luan asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"No... it's just, you're been to nice, I feel like I don't deserve all this... affection, y'know?" Maggie said as she scratched some pie from the plate with the fork.

Luan chuckled softly and lifted that hand again which she hold tightly and placed a few more kisses against the back of it. "It's been a while since we've spend the whole night together... if you don't count last week of course. It's just, I want to make up for you, for all those nights we spend apart from each other. I made you cry last night... I don't like making people cry... I just realized that." Luan said with a bit of a frown mixed with a very small smile.

"To be honest, it should be me who should be making up for you... I kinda mess our relationship up. Don't feel guilty, you were right last night." Maggie smiled.

Luan thought for a bit. "Oh yeah... I think you're right, you should make up for me so feed me. AHH!". Luan laughed before opening up her mouth.

"You're awful!" Maggie laughed softly, and gently grabbed a piece of pie and placed it on Luan's mouth, she closed it really fast and munched on the bite murring at the taste.

"Hmm... it's really good! More! AHH!"

Laughing, Maggie grabbed a few more bites and continued feeding Luan until she let her grab a few bites herself.

When they finished eating, Maggie placed the plate on the coffee table, they grabbed their mugs and drinked some coffee while still chilling at the couch.

"What do you want to do next?" Maggie asked. "We could go out if you want?"

"Hmm... to be honest, I feel like I don't want to see anyone else right now. Unless you want to go out, watch a movie or something? Or go out at night, choose a nice restaurant and have some dinner?"

"Perhaps the dinner... I dunno."

"When is your mom coming back?"

"She's coming back on Monday, in the morning I guess."

"Oh ok. She knows I'm here right?"

"Yeah." Maggie said.

There was a tone in Maggie's voice that made Luan think there was something she was omitting.

"You haven't told her, haven't you?" Luan said, her expression changing to a face of disappointment.

Looking back at Luan and her eyes, almost glaring at her, Maggie felt her lip trembling again. "I'm going to tell her! Don't worry, please don't freak out!" Maggie went back to that scared looking girl from last night, making Luan snapping from her upset expression and then brought her into a small hug.

"Hey, calm down, ok? Calm down. Don't be scared ok? I'm not going to freak out." Maggie was breathing heavily in Luan's arms.

"Don't be mad at me please..." Maggie whispered.

"Not mad, just... a bit disappointed ok?" Luan said, caressing Maggie's cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie said, locking her eyes with Luan's, so that she could understand that she really meant it.

"Don't worry, ok? Why haven't you told her, tho? My parents already know about you." Luan said.

"They do?" Maggie asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, I guess we didn't talked about that, right?" Luan sighed. "Well, it all happened between that first break we took. When we came back together afterwards I forgot to tell you because... you know, we took a second break." Luan scratched her head.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said as she looked down at her feet.

"It's ok, I'm not mad." Luan chuckled softly.

"How did it went?"

"Well... I was going to tell them sooner, but then Luna came out and told them about Sam... and well, I didn't want to go out and say; Oh hey guys, I'm gay too! It wouldn't be the same, it would had been like me wanting some attention."

"That's one awful reason not to tell them." Maggie glared.

"It's not the real reason, I didn't told them to be honest..." Luan sighed and rubbed her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Maggie's hand.

"Then what was it?"

"Well, I wanted to wait at least, because I didn't want them to be... skeptical about me." Luan rubbed her face again.

"Just spit it out." Maggie knew that Luan had another silly reason not to tell them.

"When I told them about it, they were cool, just like with Luna. But then... like I said, they did went skeptical about it and separated us Luna and me into different rooms, they moved Leni to my room and Luna to Leni's." Luan said, with that look that said 'if you catch my drift.'

Maggie had a very confused look in her face, she adjusted her glasses before she realized what she was trying to say. "Nooooo... they didn't." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, they did. Boy was that was an awkward month." Luan sighed.

Maggie tried her best to deal with this information, well... would she blame the parents to get them apart?

Was it too suspicious that the two bisexual girls happened to be sharing the same room for more than 10 years?

"Wow... just wow." Maggie said. "But did you really...?" Maggie didn't even finished that sentence, when Luan turned to glare at her with the most deadly eyes she had ever seen in her life. Maggie was turned on and at the same time frightened by that look. "Forget it..."

"Thought so. The answer is no, just to be clear." Luan switched back to happy Luan, this didn't helped Maggie to feel any less frightened however, Luan could snap at anytime.

"So, are you going to tell her when she comes back or are you going to wait?" Luan asked and Maggie bit her lip.

"Well... I think that after school, if I catch her."

"Ok then." Luan said with a smile.

"What... did you told your parents exactly?"

"Hmm..." Luan thought for a bit. "Well, I kinda started from the beginning. How I realized I wasn't exactly like Luna... because I wanted them to know exactly our cases are not related."

"What?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"I told them... when I was little, about... 8 years old... I was on recess, practicing my jokes and such. Since very little I wanted to make people laugh. I dunno, I saw this guy on tv that just... was funny." Luan smiled. "It was a movie, a man working at a hospital, wearing a red nose. It was a beautiful movie."

"Oh, I know that one."

"Well, anyway, I was out there at the school yard, when someone approached, me this cute girl, she laughed at my joke." Luan smiled, staring at Maggie, there was a spark in Luan's eyes. "She laughed and... everything was just right."

"Your first crush?"

"Well, not exactly, but might had been. The only thing I knew, was that... her laugh, was just right and beautiful and I wanted more... I started to tell her joke after joke and she kept laughing."

Looking at Luan's expression, it was clear that it was a very important moment in her life.

"Just to be clear, it wasn't the same with boys tho, I mean, I could say there was some satisfaction, but not entirely. When a girl laughed at my jokes, it was just addictive..." Luan laughed.

"Wait... I thought you were bi? You're gay?" Maggie asked in surprise.

"Well duh! I'm with you, isn't that obvious?"

"No no... your sister, Leni I think, you left me alone one day and she told me a story that there was this guy, that you all had a crush on. A teacher or something..."

"Ohhh, you mean Huey? Yeeeeah... I faked it." Luan said. "When all of your sisters are drooling at this guy, and they all stare at you when you don't feel the same way, they start to ask questions. So everytime there's some random guy they find cute and look at me asking what do I think I lie."

"Why?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I just don't understand why would you lie to your own sisters like that."

"Just put yourself in my shoes, I wanted to keep it a secret, I wasn't ready to come out." Luan explained.

"Ok... so, what about Benny?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms.

"Hon, I faked about Huey, do you really want to think I would be honest about someone that's half hot as Huey?" Luan raised an eyebrow, making Maggie laugh.

"Wow... So... why did you even date him?" Maggie asked.

"Because he was gay too, dummy!" Luan laughed.

"No way!"

"Oh... hon, you have no idea. We had sort of a agreement, he was like my girl friend to be honest."

"Ha ha ha ha! You didn't..." Maggie went in protect mode before she even tried to finish her sentence.

"Nooooooooooo, don't you even start with that." Luan shut her eyes.

"Bad experience...?" Maggie asked.

"Well... when I was 9, there was this time that Lori was being a bitch and wouldn't let anyone in the bathroom when she was trying to apply her make up for one of her dates with Boo Boo Bear. So... little me had to go all the way down to try and get into mom and dad's private bathroom in their bedroom. And... little me, watched something that would mark me for life..." Luan said, staring at the wall as if she was dead inside.

"No way!" Maggie covered her mouth.

"When little me saw their bodies so close together, the only that came out of my little voice was; Daddy! What're you doing to mommy?!" Luan then laughed and Maggie just went pale... or more pale than usual.

"Gross! Shut up!" Maggie covered her face, it was burning with pink.

"Dad killed my possible attraction to the male body." Luan laughed again and Maggie just punched her on the shoulder.

"Stop it! No more jokes about your dad... and his... sausage."

"Then, I went into a little theraphy, I handled it well because Lori and Leni and Luna shared their experience, they also saw them too. Then afterwards, Lynn joined the club. They're rabbits, Maggie! Rabbits!" Luan screamed and Maggie punched her again making her laugh.

"Shut it!" Maggie crossed her arms, upset and her face was still burning red and her reaction made Luan to huggle her from the side and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, I'm sowwie, I'll behave now."

They spend a few more minutes in silence, the dad dick killed the mood, but Maggie soon broke the silence and simply asked.

"If you're... gay. Then what about Luna?"

"Oh she? She's bi, trust me, I know." Luan gave a look that said; Don't ask. "Now that I shared, what about you? Your turn."

"Hmm... well..."

"Are you bi or gay?"

"I don't know." Maggie said, looking to the side, her blush fading away slowly.

"How can't you know? You like girls and boys or just girls?"

"I don't know... when I was little, I didn't even cared about how I felt about other people, when my dad left us... I just didn't cared anymore. I went into emo Maggie and I locked my sexuality away." Maggie took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, trying her best not to remember her dad. Luan hugged her, she knew how she was her dad was mentioned.

Little tears ran down her eyes, biting her lip she hold up and stopped to calm herself down, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"You ok now? Or you want to take a minute?" Luan asked as she rubbed her back.

"No, I'm fine." Maggie calmed down and cleaned her face.

"So, you don't like people in general?"

Maggie didn't know how to respond to that. "I've never had a crush on anyone, until you." Maggie said and smiled at Luan who smiled back.

"I'm honored." Luan chuckled softly, cheeks pink.

Bringing those hands up back again, Luan gave Maggie's hand a few kisses and leaned to kiss her a bit.

Maggie however, broke the kiss after a bit and when Luan tried to bring their lips back together she stopped her with her free hand. "Let's... not get into that mood right now..."

"Hehe... you make it sound like I'm always looking for that certain mood." Luan smirked. "It's ok tho. Did I ever told you... when we were introduced by Lynn? How I felt about you?"

"No..."

"Well, I saw this girl, with a frown, that just wouldn't see the bright side of the world. This girl, was screaming for help, I could tell." Luan began to kiss the hand of Maggie again. "So I heard her screams, and I decided to break the ice, tell a joke. She didn't laughed. So I tried again. She tried to get away from me but then... she saw me, and recognized me."

Maggie smiled and blushed, looking to her side while Luan kissed her arm now.

"Started to do the pantomime that she watched before. I was able to tell her a joke, without saying a word. Because she smiled. And that smile, stole my heart." Luan said and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Turning back, Maggie then brought their lips together in a intense kiss full of passion and love.

They lost each other in the kiss, not caring about anything else in the world. It went for minutes, and minutes, until finally, they broke the kiss down together and then rested their foreheads against one another.

Luan then added as she strocked her cheeks. "I feel so lucky, that I get to witness that beautiful smile everytime I see you. It's like... something special that nobody else in the world gets to see."

"Stop..." Maggie laughed, blushing madly.

"Never, I will never stop showing affection to you, and saying nice things to you, so I can get that smile and better yet, that laugh that spices everything up." Luan pecked the tip of Maggie's nose.

"Your laugh that's contagious!" Maggie exclaimed and kissed her a few times.

"Ha ha ha ha! You mean it?" Luan said returning those kisses quite eagerly.

"The only reason I laugh, it's because you do it first, whenever I see a smirk on the edge of your face, I feel like you're about to tell the lamest joke in the world, but that's your charm..." Maggie smiled and Luan smiled widely.

Leaning towards her, and pecking her on the lips. Luan then whispered. "Thank you. You've never told me something from the heart before."

"It's the truth. And... I will change, for you, you deserve compliments aswell." Maggie said and brought their hands back up and this time, it was her who planted a kiss on the back of Luan's hand.

Smiling towards each other, their conversation continued, they shared a lot of things, from happy thoughts from a little too depressing, mostly coming from Maggie, but Luan was used to that, but she didn't mind.

In the afternoon, they got ready, they went to the movies and watch a movie. A horror movie that was shocking everyone up called: The Sketch Man. Based on true events from a serial killer case on a place called Averyville.

It was... ok. Luan felt a bit scared but Maggie wasn't impressed. They soon moved to a nice restaurant at night, they ate happily and shared even more thoughts.

When they got back to Maggie's house, they spend the whole evening watching random things on tv, they just cuddled up with each other. Eat more pie. Go back up, making out, and falling asleep.

Dreaming, and knowing that when they wake up, they will still be there, making this work.


	5. Chapter 5

FIC ON HIATUS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not sure if I'll change my mind anytime soon... but I will close down this story... sorry, I apologize for anyone who cared for this story... thank you for the follows, for the faves, for the reviews...**

 **Good night.**


End file.
